Let Me Fix You
by IamDivergentForever
Summary: Lucy enrolls in the famous Fairy Tail University. She meets new people and maybe someone that might become more than that... But something from her past keeps her an arm's length away from people. Can a certain guy help her? Can he fix her? Nalu NatsuXLucy, along with other pairings .
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~**

**Here is a little something that I whipped up for you guys. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Lucy stared at her ceiling. 'Why does school have to start so early?' She groaned as she rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. 7:14. Today wasn't actual classes, it was more like an orientation day for new students. Also, you would get to meet your room mates for the next couple of years. Lucy could only hope that she didn't get someone weird...

Lucy stretched and cracked a small smile when she heard bones pop. She swiftly stood and made her way to her bathroom. She wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong on her first day of college so she laid everything out the day before. It was a simple outfit, a peach top with a white mini-skirt and sandals.

Lucy almost fell on her face as she ran her toe into a box that was lying on the group. "Ouch!" She muttered. Everything that she owned was packed up into boxes, she had been living alone for a few years now. She had ran away from her abusive father and bought an apartment in the city. She was 16 at the time, so it was hard to find work, but luckily her mother had put a substantial amount of money in a bank account just for her before she died. Lucy's mother had died when she was 9, that's when the beatings had started.

Lucy still remembers every little detail about that day. Her father had come home late, when he stumbled into the house the distinct stench of alcohol played in his breath. Lucy had been very concerned and immediately went to her father to try to help him regain his balance. She was shocked when he pushed her down, hitting her head on the tile floor. She was dazed at first, but when she felt a hot burning sting on her face she regained her senses. She looked up to see her father towering over her, his hand was spread out flat. He struck her again, and again, and again. All while muttering through slurred speech, "You killed her. It's all your fault. If you hadn't of been born she would be here." Lucy cowered into the corner and held her hands to her ears. 'Could it really be my fault?' No. No. It wasn't my fault. It couldn't have been. I love my mom. "No! I didn't kill her!" Lucy screamed at her father tears rolling down her cheeks. But her out burst only enraged him even more. He struck her another time. "Say: "It's my fault!" Lucy shook her head. "No, it's not." Her struck her again. "Say it!" She refused. He did this to her several times until she gave in. "It's my fault. I killed mom." She balled her up her hands and rubbed her eyes. her father picked her up by her hair and walked her up the stairs. He threw her into her room and slammed the door shut. Leaving her alone with the thought, 'You killed your own mother.' imprinted in her mind.

Lucy shivered at the thought. She knew that he was right that it was her who had killed her mom. Not intentionally, but it was her fault. She shrugged the thought out of her mind and began walking out of her bedroom into a split living room/ kitchen.

She Walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and grabbed her book that she had been reading. The title read 'We are the falling stars'. The book was about a boy and a girl who met each other one day in a post apocalyptic world and fell in love. She was at a part where the two had been separated and were both equally injured. She just couldn't stop reading the book.

She finished her breakfast and placed her bowl in the sink. Lucy walked to the coat hanger where her blue back pack hung. It had all of her supplies that she would need for the semester. She grabbed it along with her keys and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

There it was... standing tall in front of her, Fairy Tail University. She had been accepted through scholarships, nothing more. At Fairy Tail University you can either pay to get in or you would receive a scholarship if you had a talent, but even if you have money you still had to pass the entrance exam. There you would show them your academic skill along with your talent. Lucy had passed all of the academic testing with some of the highest scores. Lucy thought the questions were too easy, there were only a few that gave her a hard time. The talent pert of the exam was also quite easy for the young student. Why? Because she had more than one talent. She was gifted in music, sports, and astronomy. She had many different theories and equations relating to the stars and planets. She blew away all of the proctors of the exam were blown away when she changed into a sports bra, revealing her quite toned body, and began to juggle a soccer ball with ease. She showed them her talent in soccer, basketball, lacrosse and martial arts. The judges were given another surprise when she wasn't done after that. She grabbed all different kinds of instruments and played them like they were second nature, to her music was. She could play almost any instrument you would give her.

She looked over all of the other students who made their way through the tall wooden doors at the entrance of the university. She followed the other students and made her way inside the massive building. Inside there were signs posted showing people where to go. She read the signs until she saw 'office' pointing towards a room that you could see into, because one side had large glass windows, there was a desk the sat a woman with purple hair.

Lucy made her way through the mass of people towards the office. Once inside, she walked up to the desk and waited to be noticed.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." The woman looked up from her computer screen. "What may I do for you?"

"I- uh. I am checking in I guess."

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes. May I ask your name?"

"Yes. It's Lucy Key."

"May I see a form of identification?"

"Oh- uh. Yes." Lucy answered while shuffling through the front pocket of her back pack until she found her wallet. "Here."

"Okay. Let me just print your dorm information and your classes for the semester. You will also be given a code to log online with to check on grade and see your classes for the next semester." She handed Lucy her Id. You wondering why her last name is key, right? Well, when she ran away from home she couldn't get away from the last name heartfilia. Whenever someone heard that name they thought of her father Jude Heartfilia. So, when she was finally 18 she changed her name.

The purple haired woman handed her a few papers. "There you go. Welcome to Fairy Tail University!"

"Thank you." She smiled at the woman. She walked out of the office holding the door open for some other students. She looked down at her papers. There was an assembly at 12:00 until then you could do whatever you wanted. 'I guess I should go to my dorm first.' She read through her papers. 'Looks like my room mate is...' She couldn't finish her thought because she bumped into something and fell backwards.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she rubbed her head. She looked up to see who it was that she had run into. It was a boy with salmon colored hair. She looked him up and down, there was something weird about him.

"Yeah, you should watch where you are going." The boy smirked at the blonde. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He held out his hand.

Lucy gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Key." She smiled at him. She noticed that they were still sitting on the floor. She quickly picked her self up and brushed off her skirt. She reached a hand down towards Natsu who was still sitting on the ground.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up. He crossed his arms and smiled. "So you a freshman?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "What about you?"

"This is my first year at the University, but I attended Fairy Tail High school."

"That's cool. What's your talent?" Lucy asked. She watched Natsu with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"I- can uh sing." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Woah. Really?" Natsu was taken back by her reaction. Usually people made a remark that he didn't look like the singing type but she thought that it was... cool?

"Yeah, and I play a little soccer on the side." Natsu smiled. "Hey, so where were you going?"

"I was about to go to my dorm."

"Sweet. Who's your room mate?"

"Her name is Cana Alberona." Natsu laughed. 'She had Cana? Oh she was going to have a time with her.' Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny? Do you know her?"

"Yeah." He said while grabbing her hand. "Your going to love her!" Natsu began pulling her towards the dorms. Lucy protested but couldn't stop him.

"You don't even know where we are going."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." He stopped. "What's your room number? I assume that it's in the girl's dorm."

"Yeah. Room number 5...23." Lucy mumbled the last numbers. She couldn't believe it. The numbers were the same as her mother's birthday. Was it just a coincidence? She shook the thought, she had finally gotten into the college of her dreams and she didn't want to ruin her first day.

"Here we are." Natsu gestured to the door in front of us. I looked over the numbers on the door. 523. 'No. No. Lucy, don't think about that right now.' She grabbed the knob and turned it to be greeted by the stench that she had smelled too many times on late night when her father would come home drunk and angry. She stopped in the door way and quickly jumped back. The memories had rushed back into her mind like a slap to the face.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde that he just met.

"Y-yeah." She sputtered. She was hoping that he wouldn't have noticed it, but he did.

Lucy gripped the door knob again and walked into the room. It was split into two halves. A line running down the middle. On one side there was a small open doorway that lead to a small kitchen and on the other side there was a door that lead to the bathroom. She looked over at the sprawled out figure on the couch. She held a beer bottle in one hand a a cigarette in the other. "Yo." She greeted.

Lucy smiled. "Hey. I'm Lucy Key. Your new room mate."

Cana stood up and offered Lucy a beer. "Nah, I don't drink."

Cana smirked. "I will have to change that."

Lucy just smiled in response. There were reasons why she didn't drink. She honestly hated the smell of alcohol because of someone in particular.

Lucy said good-bye to Cana after they spent a few hours together with Natsu in their dorm. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, and it was almost 12:00 so the group headed out to go to the assembly.

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned. "This is going to be so booooring!"

"I just want to get this over with then hit a bar across town. Lucy, you should come."

Lucy waved her off. "No thanks. I don't drink." The blonde stated simply. She vowed never to drink. Never. She couldn't do that to herself. She saw what it did to her father and didn't want to become that.

"I will get you to drink one of these days." She gave Lucy a friendly slap on the back.

Lucy smiled at the drunkard. "In your dreams." She teased.

"You'll see. I have a way with people." Cana leaned onto my shoulders.

"I'm sure you do." I laughed.

The trio continued to joke around and tease each other on their way to the assembly.

'I'm already starting to love this place.'

* * *

**Please excuse any grammar or punctuation errors. I didn't have time to re-read it. **

**Thanks.**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy huffed out un-even breaths as she held a hand to the small of her back . "Phew" She let out a small sigh. She had just ran 5 miles straight, no stopping. She glanced down at her stop watch, the time read 31:34.04. She had ran 5 miles in about 31 minutes. Lucy smiled to herself, it was a new personal record.

Lucy had decided to go out for a run to let out some steam. All of these re-occurring thoughts about her father and her mother were starting to get her pisssed, because she didn't want to be thinking about that stuff but everything reminded her of them. If she was reminded one more time she was going to punch a wall. Yes, you heard right. Punch a wall or a person. She wasn't sure who but she knew that it would have happened.

She glanced down at her phone to check the time. 6:26. Lucy, as well as most of the students, had been invited to go to the welcoming party that the other students held every year. It was at a place called Cliff-Dive, the place is really self explanatory, but just in case you are still wondering what it is then I'll tell you. The Cliff-Dive was at a lake a little ways off from campus, it had cliffs that hung over the water that people thought it was a good idea to let drunk college students to jump off of. The best part about the lake was that it was a mixture of two different springs. On one side there was a hot spring and on the other was a regular spring but the water was always cold, in the middle, where they meet it was a luke-warm temperature. It's apparently really rare to see those two type of springs mix together like that.

Lucy walked back to her dorm room, thinking that she should take a shower before she went to the party. She was going to go with Natsu and Cana they said that they wanted to introduce her to some of their friends who were going to be at the party. Lucy had happily agreed, she couldn't believe how easy it was to make friends here at Fairy Tail University.

Lucy arrived at her dorm room, 523. She sighed, "You are not going to think about that. You are going to go have fun tonight and meet some nice people. So let's have a good time." She mentally gave herself a pep-talk with one hand on the handle. She turned the knob and walked in,the familiar sent of alcohol still lingered in the room.

"Cana? You home?" Lucy wasn't greeted by the drunkard, but by the small echo of her own voice. Lucy assumed that she went to go hit a bar before the party or something.

Lucy went over to her closet that had her clothes in it. She looked over all of the outfits that she had. She didn't know what she should wear to a party. She had never been to one before. 'Maybe something casual that I can move around in.' She thought. She decided on a pair of blue-jean cut offs, that went down to right above her knees, along with a light blue T-shirt top, that was short enough to show off her stomach. It showed off her toned stomach, that had a faint out line of a six pack. One thing that she didn't like was that it showed a few scars. She was hoping that no one would notice them. Lucy grabbed a towel along with her outfit and headed to the bathroom.

Lucy slid her gross sweaty clothes off of her body and dropped them to the floor. She hugged her exposed body as she walked across the bathroom to the shower, turning the knob and turning it to a cooling temperature, she eased herself under the stream of water. She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through her hair letting the water completely soak it. She ran shampoo through her hair, lathering it into her hair to rid it of nasty sweat from her workout. She rinsed out her hair and replaced the shampoo with conditioner, giving her hair a silky smooth shine. She rinsed the conditioner out as well,and washed her body with some vanilla body wash. She turned to knob into the off position, and grabbed her fluffy turquoise towel. She rubbed it over her body, it absorbed the water that sat on her skin from her refreshing bath. She grabbed a second towel that she had brought and wrapped her hair up.

She walked over to where her clothes were setting, on the cabinet next to the sink. She put on her under garments, before she walked into view of the full-body mirror that sat in the bathroom. She looked over her body, looking at every scar or discoloration of her skin from all of those years of being beaten. 'Would mom would have wanted this? For me to live after those beatings? How could she let me live after I killed her?' Lucy felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. 'Maybe you want me to live and suffer. I know you love me momma, but why do you have to punish me like this? Were the beatings not enough for you?' Lucy gave herself a quick slap on the cheek to knock those thoughts out of her brain. 'Dammit, Lucy. What did you say? We ARE going to have good time tonight!' Lucy wiped the lone tear from her cheek and continued to get dressed.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, fully-dressed, with a bundle of dirty clothes and wet towels. She walked over to her closet and opened the dirty clothes hamper, she dropped the bundle into the hamper then closed the lid. She sighed and looked down at her watch. 7:01. Lucy still had plenty of time before the party started at 8:30, after the sun set.

Lucy thought about what she should do in the mean time, 'Wait a second! I never asked Natsu or Cana for their numbers.' Lucy thought for a second. She determined that she should go look for them, there must be a place where they hang out or something.

Lucy wandered the halls of the girl's dorms looking for any sigh of the drunkard or the pinkette. Her searching came up empty in the girl's dorm, so she thought that maybe she should check the lounge. Lucy face-palmed. 'Why did I go there in the first place?' That was probably the most likely hang out spot for people. It was a building that had couches, a bar, a pool table, and arcade games along with a very large flat screen tv.

Lucy rounded the corner only to bump into something and fall backwards, again...

"I'm sorry." Lucy muttered as she stood up dusting off her pants. She looked to see who she had run into. It was Natsu.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Natsu joked as he hopped up with an extra bounce.

"Yeah. My ass is killing me." Lucy sighed while rubbing a hand on her hind end. Natsu laughed at the blonde.

"Well. I was just going to get you, so we could go to the party. We've all met up in the lounge."

"I was just heading there." Lucy smiled at him. Natsu turned and started walking towards the lounge. "Oi. Wait!." Lucy shouted after him.

Natsu turned. "Huh? What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to ask you for your number."

Natsu smirked, "That's a blunt way to ask me out."

Lucy's face turned a hue of red as she saw how her question had sounded. "I-I just I-uh. Didn't -m-mean that."

"So you don't want my number?" Natsu teased. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was cute when she was flustered.

"I do. I-I- uh. Just need it so I can call you and stuff." Lucy rubbed the back of her neck.

"I knew what you were talking about. I was just messing with you." Natsu laughed holding a hand to his stomach.

"Natsu!" She playfully punched him in the arm. "You such a jerk!"

"Ouch!" He held his shoulder. "Now, you're the jerk, that hurt!" He yelled back at her with a drip of laughter hiding in his accusation.

"Well, you shouldn't be such a meanie!" She punched him in the arm again.

"Ow. Ow. Okay I won't do it again." He smiled at the blonde haired girl.

She punched him in the arm again.

"Okay. Now your gunna get it" Natsu reached for the blonde's waist, pulling her into his chest. She turned away, trying to escape, they were now both facing the same direction. Natsu moved his hands over her stomach. "Natsu! Stop that tickles!"

Natsu laughed. "I know. That's what you get for punching me in the arm!"

"F-Fuck Y-You." She laughed out. Natsu couldn't help but laugh harder at her statement.

Natsu let go of the girl's waist and she quickly pulled away from him, holding her stomach and panting. "The hell, pinky!" She yelled as she caught her breath.

"What? You deserved it!"

"Nah! That was way worse than a few punches to the arm!" She complained leaning on the wall.

"Come on, the other's are waiting." He said offering her his hand. She gladly took his hand helping her up from her leaning position.

Natsu smiled as he ran down the hallway with the blonde practically being dragged behind him. Natsu didn't stop until they were outside the lounge.

"Remind me to never take your hand unless I want my arm ripped out of my socket." Lucy complained as she rotated her arm in a circular motion.

"Your such a cry baby." Natsu teased.

"No you are just a idiot." She sighed. "Hurry up, fatty. You said that they were waiting didn't you?" Lucy huffed as she walk into the lounge. Natsu laughed as he followed in quick pursuit.

Lucy walked into a room filled with chaos. People were yelling and fighting some were drinking and others were laughing and making bets. Either way, Lucy was over whelmed at first when she walked into the mess of people that crowded the room. Lucy was relived when Natsu motioned for her to follow him towards a group of people.

"Natsu!"

"Hey, flame head."

"Where have you been?"

As Natsu got closer to the group they all bombarded him with greetings. After they said hello to their friend, all of their eyes went towards Lucy.

"Guys, this is Lucy. She is new here." Natsu introduced her.

"uh- Hi." Lucy waved anxiously.

A blue-hair girl who was quite short holding a book was the first to break the ice. "Nice to meet you Lucy! My name is Levy McGarden." Levy stuck out her hand for Lucy to shake. Lucy gladly shook it, glad that it wasn't too awkward.

A scarlet haired woman with a tall stature walked up to the young blonde and stuck her hand out as well. "Erza Scarlet. I am glad to make your acquaintance."

Lucy smirked, "As am I."

Erza stepped back and began pointing to people in the group. "That's Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Jellal." They all waved to me when their name was called. Lucy waved in return with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Yo, Bunny-girl? You ready to party?" Gajeel smirked at the girl he just met.

Lucy smiled back at him meekly, "Of course."

"What the hell kind of a nickname is bunny-girl?" Natsu growled at Gajeel, he was thinking that it might have been something perverted.

"It's just a name. Chill out." Gajeel stated simply and crossed his arms.

Levy sighed. "Guys let's go so we can be the first to just off the cliff!" The other's cheered and began walking out of the building. Lucy quickly followed.

They had to walk down a little trail to get to the lake, it was a two mile hike. But it was worth it. Some of the seniors and others who were bringing the supplies, brought everything that they would need on four wheelers. There were canopies set up with lights strung from them that were hooked up into a generator along with a few other appliances, such as the stereo and DJ system that was run by Laxus, a senior. Some people brought chairs and set them out by the lake and sat there while cracking open a few beers. People were dancing to the music while others got ready to head up to the cliffs.

Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jellal and Erza had all grabbed a few beers and headed up to the top of the cliffs. They were all going to jump off at the same time, only after getting a bit intoxicated.

"Come on Lu-chan! You have to jump with us!" Levy nudged her friend.

"Yeah. Lucy you should really jump. It's a lot of fun." Gray added.

"Eh- Okay. I guess." Lucy gave in.

"Okay, so now that bunny-girl is on board. We can go." Gajeel motioned towards the path that lead up to the cliff tops.

They all walked up the small path in a single file line, the path was very small. When they got to the top, Natsu stepped forward. "Okay, Everyone has to chug one beer then we all jump!" Natsu popped open his beer and began chugging the can down. The others did the same, except Lucy. She wasn't going to. She had vowed to.

"Oi, Bunny-girl. Why aren't you chugging like the rest of us?" Gajeel said as he crumbled the empty can up in his hand.

"I-I don't drink." Lucy stated simply. She didn't and was never going to.

"You have to it's tradition." Gray said after finishing his can and throwing it the the side.

"Well..." She fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "Fuck tradition." Lucy didn't know why it was so important to drink a stupid beer before you jumped off a 50 ft. drop.

"Juvia agrees with Gray. It's tradition."Juvia nodded.

"Lu-chan, it's just beer. It's not like we are doing drugs." Levy had just finished her can of beer.

"-Yet." Gajeel added at the end.

Lucy sighed. Why can't they just accept her decision. "Nope. I'm not doing it."

Jellal stepped forward, "You have to drink a beer before you jump otherwise you can't jump."

"It's been the rule ever since we found this place." Erza added to Jellal's statement.

Lucy was begging to get frustrated with the situation, so she decided to walk up to the side of the cliff. She turned around her back was facing the water. "Well, you know what I say?" Lucy smirked as she leaned backwards. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK IT!" She yelled as she fell backwards into the water below.

The group at the top of the cliff was silent for a second. What had just happened? They couldn''t help but laugh.

"Damn that girl has guts."

"I can't believe she just did that."

"Bunny-girl ain't too bad after all."

They all peered over the side at the girl with glossy golden hair as she floated in the water on her back. "YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

They all chuckled at the girl. "Well, I'm going!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the side and jumped off the cliff.

"So much for going together." Ezra sighed, before she was greeted by a warm hand intertwined with hers. "Jellal?"

"We can still jump together." He smiled at Erza, he had a light pink hue floating across his cheeks.

"Let's go then!" Erza and Jellal ran hand in hand to the cliff side and jumped to the side opposite of Natsu and Lucy making sure not to land on them.

"Oi, Shrimp." Gajeel grabbed Levy's waist and pulled her towards the cliff's edge. "You're coming with me." He smirked as he fell over the cliff bringing levy with him.

Gray and Juvia were left alone on the cliff tops. Juvia had always wooed over Gray, but Gray had never acknowledged her for it, never telling her how he felt. Nervous Gray reached for Juvia's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She was shocked at first, but soon she relaxed. "Gray-sama. Do you want to jump with Juvia?"

"Yea." he smiled at her. "1-2-3!" Gray yelled. They both jumped off the cliff into the luke-warm water below.

Lucy was laughing as she watched all of the couples jump down the cliff. She had yelled, "Called it." When Gajeel and Levy had come down together. Levy swam over to the blonde who was still floating on her back in the water.

"Lu-chan!"

"Hey, Lev~" Lev was the nickname that Lucy called the bluenette. She thought that it sounded cute.

"So, how do you like the cliff-dive?"

"It was cool." Lucy said calmly, she really did have fun and wanted to do it again over and over again.

"Want to go do it again with me?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked over at Levy, "Did you just read my mind?"

Levy laughed and wiggled her fingers. "Yes, I'm totally a mind reader. Now, Let's go!"

Levy and Lucy jumped down the cliff-dive over and over again. Soon they were too tired and decided just to drink and dance for the rest of the night. Well, Levy danced Lucy just watched as her friends danced. She didn't like dancing, it was something her mother loved to do. "Dammit." Lucy cursed under her breathe. 'I'm think about it again.' Lucy shook her head as she watched Natsu dance something really weird. She wasn't even sure if you could call that dancing. It was terrible!

"Oi, pinky! Learn how to dance,your hurting my eyes just watching you." Lucy teased from her seat.

"Then why don't you come out here and show me how to dance?"

"Make me~" Lucy teased. Natsu laughed as he jogged over to the girl.

He sat down in front of Lucy, criss-cross applesauce, and clapped his hands in his lap. "Come on! Pleeeease?"

"HMHM" She hummed 'no'. She leaned back up at the stars. 'You know what mom? I think that I am going to dance. Just for you.' The stars were something that her mother also loved. Lucy enjoyed them so much as a child.

"Please, Luce?" Natsu begged, holding Lucy's hand like a prince does when he kisses her hand.

Lucy looked down at the pleading pinkette. "Fine~"

Natsu instantly perked up, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her towards the other group of people who were dancing. Natsu started going back to his goofy dance leaving Lucy to stand awkwardly, at first. Soon, she picked up on the beat and began swaying her hips with the beat and moving her arms in the right way.

"Wow, Luce. You are good at dancing." Natsu commented while watching the blonde.

"I know. You on the other hand." She danced closer to him and leaned into his ear and whispered. "You suck at dancing." She laughed and danced away leaving a pouting Natsu.

"No, I don't!" He pouted Lucy only laughed at him for being so childish.

Lucy and Natsu danced on the dance floor,(well it was just grass but you know what I'm saying, it's where everyone else was dancing.) They danced until their feet were sore and tired. They sat in the warm side of the lake, it was far enough away from the music, so you could barley hear it. Natsu and Lucy looked up at the stars.

Lucy would sometimes point to a few stars and tell Natsu. "That's Leo the lion." or "That's Aquarius." She loved the constellations and knew each and every one of them by heart.

"How did you learn all of those?" Natsu asked amazed at the girl's vast knowledge of the stars that he knew so little about.

"It was- uh." Lucy hesitated. "My...mother." Lucy placed her hands behind her head and sighed. She didn't want to talk about her mother. Not right now.

"Your mother sounds like a good person." Natsu smiled up at the stars. He didn't know who his mother was but he had a father who loved him very much. Although he disappeared 7 years ago, he still felt like he never left. He could always feel his father's presence.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed again. "She _was._" 'She really was, before I killed her.'

"Was?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

'Shit. Now I have to talk about her.' Lucy turned her head away from the stars and towards Natsu. "Yeah. Was. She died when I was 7." Lucy turned her head back towards the bright twinkling stars and shut her eyes. The memories _before_ she became her mother's _killer_ flooded her mind. Those were such happy times.

"How did she die?" Natsu asked without a second thought.

Lucy kept her eyes shut. "You know. I don't think that your supposed to ask those kinds of questions." Lucy smirked. 'He's more dense than I thought.'

"Oh- I-I didn't m-mean-" Natsu stopped when a finger pressed against his lips.

"Natsu. It's fine." Lucy sighed turning back to the pinkette. "I know you didn't mean it." Lucy let her finger slide down Natsu's lips, down to his chin. She gave him a weak smile. She looked back up and let out a sigh. She could feel the tears that threatened to pour like rain. She swore that she was going to have a good time tonight. And now here she was talking about it with a boy she barley knows.

"Sorry." Natsu stared over at Lucy, taking in every detail about her under the moonlight's rays.

"It's cool." She simply stated. She tried to act cool, but deep down she was like a kicked puppy. She wanted to run away and curl up into a ball, and shut everyone out like she used to.

It was almost as if Natsu could read her mind. He inched closed to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. Lucy was shocked at first but melted into the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I can be really dense sometimes."

Lucy gave a weak laugh, "Yeah. I noticed." She teased him. 'Why was this guy so easy to talk to?'

"Wow. You made me feel like shit." Natsu pouted, again for the second time that night. Natsu inched his face closer to Lucy's. Lucy could feel his breathes come closer.

That's when she smelled 'it'. That disgusting smell that haunted her dreams. Alcohol. Lucy yanked back away from him. "NO." She yelled a little louder than she would have liked to. She had shut her eyes tight waiting for the strike to come. In her mind she was back with her father in their multi-million dollar home. He had come home drunk and she knew what that meant. Lucy squinted one eye open, she was surprised when all that she saw was a perplexed Natsu.

"I-I" Lucy couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say. She picked herself up and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Her legs were screaming at her to stop but she didn't listen. She ran all the way back to the dorms. She unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. Other FTU students would have complained but there was no one at the dorms. They were all still at the party.

Lucy ran to her bed and threw herself onto it. She just wanted it to adsorb her and take her away from this thing called life. She didn't want to feel anything, she just wanted to be somewhere else besides here. Anywhere but here.

Lucy tried holding the tears back, but she couldn't anymore. They rained down her cheeks. Each tear drop racking out another sob. Lucy threw herself under her covers and pulled out a folder. She turned a few pages until she came to a photo that had a woman in it that looked similar to Lucy. Lucy stroked her finger's over the woman's face. "I-I miss you, m-mom." Lucy cried as she looked over the woman's features that were so similar to her own.

Lucy ended up crying herself to sleep holding the picture to her chest.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**~Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews and support!**

**I give you the next chapter!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Cana walked- no wait more like- stumbled into the dorm, kicking the door shut behind her. She had a goofy smile on her face that fell when she looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. She sat down and leaned over the blonde, looking at her face, she saw tried tear lines that ran down her cheeks onto a wet spot on her pillow. Cana brushed her fingers through Lucy's hair, pushing back her bangs that had fallen over her face.

Cana sighed and leaned back onto the bed easing herself next to Lucy. She didn't even bother getting ready for bed because it was already 4 in the morning. Cana pulled the blankets over Lucy, then herself. She turned her back towards Lucy and fell into a drunken sleep.

The sun rose up high in the sky sending in a ray of sunshine right at Lucy's face. Why didn't the windows have blinds here? That was something that she was defiantly going to buy. Lucy paused her thoughts when she felt breathing on her neck. She slowly turned her head to look for the source. Lucy jumped back when she was greeted by another face. Cana's. 'KYAAAA!' She yelled falling off the bed and landing on her butt.

Cana groaned and threw a pillow down at Lucy's face. "Shh. I'm sleeping."

Lucy just sat there on the ground looking up at her bed in disbelief. Why was she in Lucy's bed when she had her own? Lucy sighed and pick herself up along with the pillow and sat back down on the bed next to Cana. Lucy trailed her eyes over Cana's figure lying under the covers. She marveled at her thick brown hair. She stopped when she saw the picture of her mother lying on the bed next to Cana. She quickly snatched it. She looked it over; there was a crease in the middle of the picture now, but Lucy was just glad that that was all that had happened to it. Lucy slide the photo onto the nightstand, she made a mental note to hide it again later.

She turned back around to look at Cana, but found the girl looking right at her. Lucy jumped back but settled down again. How long had she been watching?

"You talk in your sleep." She said groggily.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cana laughed at turned onto her side propping her head up with her elbow. "You say some weird shit."

Lucy slouched. What could she had said in her sleep? "Like what?"

Cana smiled at the blonde. "Who was that? In the picture?"

Lucy's heart was racing. Did she say something about her mom? God knows, she didn't want to talk about this kind of stuff right now. "No one." Lucy said trying to play it off. After, the night that she just had she just wanted to relax and get to know the campus.

Cana just smirked, she didn't respond, just smirked at the blonde headed room mate. What did she know?

"Yeah. Well. I'm going to go get breakfast." Lucy rubbed her arm, she was anxious. She just wanted to get out of this situation, well mostly away from Cana. She was feeling nervous around her the more time she spent with her. Lucy got up from the bed and walked out the door.

When she shut the door behind her, she stood there for a second. She looked down and saw that she was just in undergarments. She sighed and turned back to face the door. She walked back into the room. Cana just laughed.

"Did you forget something?" Cana laughed out.

"Yeah. I did. Thanks for telling me." Lucy's voice was dripped with sarcasm.

Cana straightened herself up and get out of the bed, making her way towards Lucy. She placed both her hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Come on. It was funny!"

Lucy just sighed. "Yeah, but tell anyone and I swear-"

"I will kill you?" Cana finished for her. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Now get dressed so we can go get some food!" Cana turned and walked into the bathroom. "I still can't believe that you walked into the hallway half-naked~"

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lucy walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. It was a simple flannel blue and black button up shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, she wore a pair of faded blue jeans along with a pair of black and white converse. She was sitting on her bed when Cana walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Lucy averted her gaze away from her half naked room mate.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"uh- yeah?"

Cana turned around and chuckled when she saw how uncomfortable the blonde was. "What underwear should I wear today?"

"What?! I uh-don't think that-"

"I'm joking with you. Lighten up."

Lucy sighed in relief. Who would want to pick out someone's underwear? That was just weird to Lucy.

"So, what happened last night?"

Lucy held her breath for a second. Last night? How did she know about last night. Maybe-

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that you can talk to me. Alright?"

Lucy nodded her head slightly, letting out the breath that she had been holding. She didn't want people to know, she didn't think that people would look at her the same way as they did before. She thought that they would pity her like a kicked puppy and she hated it when people did that.

"You ready?" Cana asked breaking through Lucy's thoughts.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she stood up and walked out the door, making sure to grab her keys on the way out.

Cana and Lucy walked down the hall in silence until they made it to the girl's lounge. At FTU they had a total of three lounges for the students. One for the girls and one for the boys, then another one for party's and special occasions where both boys and girls could hang out.

Lucy and Cana were greeted by Levy, Mira, Erza and Juvia.

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to Lucy and gave her a quick hug.

"Good morning to you two." Era greeted quite formally.

"Breakfast is out on the bar if your hungry." Mira chirped.

Lucy muttered a small 'Thank you' as she walked to the bar leaving Cana to talk to the other girls that were all sitting on the couches. There was a basket of muffins and orange juice. Lucy picked out a blueberry muffin, they were her favorite. Lucy sat down at a bar stool and peeled the wrapper off of the muffin and began to take small bites. As she was eating, she watched the girls. Most of them were talking, but some of them were reading books, some were watching the morning news or a soap opera. She listen in on some conversation and learned that someone was cheating on their girlfriend. Lucy smiled to herself people watching can be fun sometimes. Lucy shrugged as she leaned back on the bar stool.

The memories of what happened last night were strolling through her head. She had to admit that she had had so much fun! She just couldn't wait to do it again. Then the memory of her and Natsu came up, her happiness fell when she remembered that part of the night. She cursed herself for jumping like that. Why did she always have to freak out like that? Maybe she should go talk to him and apologies.

"Lucy?" A hand waving in front of her face brought her out of her trans.

She looked up to be greeted by Levy. "Oh, hey."

"I heard that you left the party early last night. You missed out! It was so hilarious Gray and Gajeel started to sing Karaoke!" Levy laughed out. Lucy couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"So can tin-can sing?" Lucy joked.

"Actually, yeah, he can. Surprisingly." Levy laughed at the memories of Gajeel singing and dancing on the tops of the fordable tables that were at the party. Lucy noticed a small blush on her face.

"Hey, so tomorrow after parent-day we are all going to a bar with Cana, wanna come?"

"Parent-day?"

"Oh, yeah. You're new. Well, your parents come to check things out and there are club sigh ups and fun activities. Either way you have to come with us later!"

"Sounds... interesting. But I think I'll pass."

"Come on! You don't have to drink anything if you don't want to."

"Shit, I guess... I can't believe I am saying this; Yeah, sure I'll go."

"Yay! Lu-chan, this will be so much fun." Levy cheered as she grabbed Lucy's hands and gave them a quick squeeze. "I can't wait for my mom and dad to come visit! I haven't seen them in months." She tilted her head towards Lucy. "What about you? Are your parents going to visit?"

_No because they are either dead or a terrible person who could care less about whether or not I'm doing fine in school._

"No. They won't be coming."

"Aww. I would have loved to meet them."

"You would have really liked my mom. She always had a high spirit no matter what the situation."

"_Had?_" Levy thought to herself.

"What about your father? What's he like?"

_Abusive, mean, an alcoholic, a sad excuse for a father... _Lucy grumbled in her head. "He always has his face in a pile of papers. He's a hard working business man."

"What does your dad do?"

_Crap. I can't tell her who my father is. I can just say oh, yeah, he is a multi- millionaire and he own Heartfilia railroads. Lucy think!_

"I'm not sure what he does actually, but it has something to do with cars."

"Oh, well, my mom works at the library and my father works as a manager of a car dealership."

"Sounds fun."

"Which job?"

"The library one. I would love to spend my days working surrounded by books."

"I know right! I LOVE books they make it possible for you to jump through worlds. One minute, You are in a world with fairies the next you are in a world with Dragons. Books are simply amazing."

Lucy let out a slight giggle at Levy's excitement when a black figure caught her eye. She narrowed her focus and saw that it was a piano. Levy noticed Lucy's attention pointed somewhere behind her, she followed Lucy's gaze to the piano.

"Do you play?"

"huh?"

"Do you play the piano?"

"Yeah, I play just about every instrument imaginable."

"You should go play something. Maybe you could even sing a song too!" Levy clapped her hands together.

"I mean, I would hate to disturb the peace."

"Oh, come on Lu-chan!" Levy whined as she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the music bench. "There is hardly anyone in here."

Lucy's finger's brushed against the cold keys. She looked the keys over a few times, then closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

The melody began to play and Lucy began keep the beating in her head. She took a deep breath and let the lyrics flow out into the air.

**I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday**

**Give me a moment to catch my breath**

**And hold me every second left**

**Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be**

**Look at me and love what you see**

**I won't make it alone, I need something to hold**

Lucy took another deep breath as her fingers continued to gracefully wander the keys.

**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over**

**I promise to always come home to you**

**Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder**

**And don't give up on what we're trying to do**

**Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**

**We made it out, and all the other people are asking how**

**This doesn't even sound like truth **

**to grow from a bruise**

**But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried**

**And how our hearts made it out alive**

Lucy began to hit some really difficult notes that sent shivers down Levy's back. Lucy was beginning to feel the stares of the people that had been in the room but she ignored them, believe it or not she was actually having fun. Something that she hadn't had in a long time.

**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over**

**I promise to always come home to you**

**Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder**

**And don't give up on what we're trying to do**

**Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**

**And these are words I wish you'd said**

**But that's not how it went**

**'Cause you gave up on us in the end**

**And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold**

**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over**

**I promise to always come home to you**

**Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder**

**And don't give up on what we're trying to do**

**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over**

**I promise to come home to you**

**Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder**

**And don't give up on what we're trying to do**

**Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**

Lucy played the final notes of the song and then let out a sigh. The room was dead silent. She turned around and saw all eyes on her.

"That was amazing Lu-chan!" Levy crushed Lucy into a hug. Lucy awkwardly patted Levy on the back, not knowing what else to do.

The other people in the room were clapping. She felt heat rush up to her cheeks. When did all of these people get here? They must have heard her from down the hallway.

"What song was that?" Mira-Jane asked as she approached the duo.

"I-uh. I wrote it myself." Lucy answered scratching the back of her neck timidly.

"What's the name of it? I really enjoyed it."

"I call it Miles. I wrote it a few years ago..."

"Well, do you have any other songs?" A familiar pink headed boy enters Lucy's view.

"Yeah, a few." Lucy answered nervously. Why was Natsu in the girl's lounge and why was he so calm after what happened last night?

"Then let's hear 'em, Luce!" Natsu cheered. "What do you guys think?" Natsu turned to the other girls in the room. They all cheered in response.

"Fine. Just let me think." Lucy turned back to the piano. "What to play..." She tapped her chin.

"I think you guys will like this one. It's more up beat than the last one."

She curled her fingers over the keys, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath then she let her fingers gently glide over the keys. The melody begam to play and she had a small smile upon her lips.

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

**It's only in your head you feel left out**

**or looked down on.**

**Just try your best,**

**try everything you can.**

**And don't you worry what they tell themselves **

**when you're away.**

**It just takes some time, **

**little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything will be just fine, **

**everything will be alright.**

**Hey, you know they're all the same.**

**You know you're doing better on your own,**

** so don't buy in.**

**Live right now.**

**Yeah, just be yourself.**

**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.**

**It just takes some time, **

**little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything will be just fine, **

**everything will be alright.**

**It just takes some time, **

**little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything will be just fine, **

**everything will be alright.**

Lucy ran her fingers down the piano playing a spine-chilling glissando. (If you do not know what that is go look it up. I love it when people do that when they play!)

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet.**

**It's only in your head you feel left out **

**or looked down on.**

**Just do your best, **

**do everything you can.**

**And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.**

**It just takes some time, **

**little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything will be just fine, **

**everything will be alright.**

**It just takes some time, **

**little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything will be just fine, **

**everything will be alright, alright...**

She sighed and turned around to see smiling faces, but the one that really caught her eye was Natsu's. He had a funny lop-sided toothy grin. Lucy laughed at it.

"What?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Your face!" She held her stomach.

"HEY! I like my face." He pouted while rubbing his cheek.

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye. "Whatever you say."

"Your weird."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-hu."

"Nu-uh"

"Alright ladies. Settle down." Cana stepped in.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Natsu quirked his brow at the drunkard.

"Yeah, who ya calling a lady! Wait..." Lucy sat back down realizing what she had exactly said. Cana laughed at the blonde.

"Love ya Lucy, but I'm afraid you are a girl. Unless there is something you want to tell us..."

"NO! No. nothing like that. Geez..."

"Hey. Are you coming with us to go drinking?"

"I'm coming but I'm not drinking."

"Come on, luce!~" Natsu cooed. "At least have one drink"

"Nope. And don't give me any of that, 'It's tradition' crap. I don'r care for that shit."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Levy laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mira looked at Lucy.

"Oh, last night she wouldn't chug a beer before jumping off the cliff. She literally said 'Fuck it' then jumped off without drinking a beer. It was hilarious." Nastu chimed in.

The group laughed.

"Wow. Lucy I didn't know you had that in ya~"

"I'm not gunna let some stupid tradition keep me from doing stuff." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Haha. That's why we love ya." Levy put her arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Now lets go get some coffee. Anyone up for it?"

"Yea!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Eh?**

**The songs that were used in the story are some of my personal favorites...**

**First one~ Miles by Christina Perri**

**Second one~ The Middle by Jimmy Eatwood**

**I wonder why Natsu was so chill judging by what happened last night... hmmmm... what's gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat outside behind the main lounge room, a guitar in hand. Everyone else, except for her, were talking and catching up with her parents. Lucy strummed a small tune that she thought of to calm her nerves. If she ever had kids, she thought, she would always make sure that they were spoiled in love. She quirked a smile. If she ever had kids. She laughed in her head, like anyone would ever want someone as broken as I am.

Lucy smiled as she remembered one of her songs that she loved. Her fingers began to pluck at the strings as she began to hum the tune along with the melody.

She slowly swayed back and forth on the bench she was sitting on. She noticed that it started to rain but she didn't mind the rain that much.

**I can hold my breath**  
**I can bite my tongue**  
**I can stay awake for days**  
**If that's what you want**  
**Be your number one**

Lucy starts out softly, letting the words hang in the air.

**I can fake a smile**  
**I can force a laugh**  
**I can dance and play the part**  
**If that's what you ask**  
**Give you all I am**

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, she begins to pour out the lyrics, hitting the notes that could make you shiver.

**I can do it**  
**I can do it**  
**I can do it**

The rain starts to fall a little harder now, before it was a light sprinkle, now it's almost close enough to a down pour. That didn't stop her from continuing the song.

**But I'm only human**  
**And I bleed when I fall down**  
**I'm only human**  
**And I crash and I break down**  
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
**You build me up and then I fall apart**  
**'Cause I'm only human**

The rain beats on her head, she feels the water trickle down her face as she hits the high note at the end of the chorus.

**I can turn it on**  
**Be a good machine**  
**I can hold the weight of worlds**  
**If that's what you need**  
**Be your everything**

**I can do it**  
**I can do it**  
**I'll get through it**

She takes a deep breath. The rain begins to wail down, almost like someone took a knife and cut open the sky releasing a bucket of water.

**But I'm only human**  
**And I bleed when I fall down**  
**I'm only human**  
**And I crash and I break down**  
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
**You build me up and then I fall apart**  
**'Cause I'm only human**

**I'm only human**  
**I'm only human**  
**Just a little human**

Closing her eyes, she listens to the rain as her fingers play the now wet strings.

**I can take so much**  
**'Til I've had enough**

**'Cause I'm only human**  
**And I bleed when I fall down**  
**I'm only human**  
**And I crash and I break down**  
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
**You build me up and then I fall apart**  
**'Cause I'm only human**

Lucy let's out a sigh as she turns her head up towards the sky to watch the water droplets as they fall on her face.

"That was really good." A familiar voice hums.

Lucy jumps, "Ah!" She looks to see Natsu standing at the corner of the building. "How long have you been there?" She asks, that song was one of her more personal songs that she didn't sing in front of people.

"A while, I guess." He shrugs as he makes his way to the bench that Lucy is sitting on. "You know you will catch a cold if you sit out here in the rain."

"So, will you." She retorts. Natsu smirks as the girl.

"Hey, so I wanted to talk to you..." Natsu trails off. Lucy realizes that he is looking at her, why? Maybe for some sort of permission?

"Oh, What about?"

"Last night."

"Look, don't you have parents you should be visiting with?"

"Nope. I never knew my parents, at least not my birth parents. I did have an adoptive father, but he's long gone."

Lucy looks down at her hands. "Oh."

"What about your parents?"

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"No reason..."

Natsu tilts Lucy's chin up to where he can look into her eyes. "I know that that's not the truth. Come on, you can tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your friend. Plus, I just told you about my parents. So it's only fair that you give me something in return."

Lucy looked back down at her hands that seemed like the most interesting things in the world right now. "Uh... Well... My mom died when I was 8." Lucy stopped and looked towards the tree line of the forrest that sat behind the campus. "And my father, He's dead. In a way..."

Natsu's eyebrow was raised in confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Dead to me, like he's alive but I can never see him as a father, not ever again." Lucy couldn't believe that she was telling this boy, that she barley knew, all of these things, but he was so easy to talk to.

"Why not? I mean, if I had the chance to be with my father I would."

"You wouldn't understand." Lucy mumbles as she picks up her guitar and tries to leave. Natsu quickly encircles her wrist. She looks back at him, tears were brimming in her eyes. "What?" She said faintly.

"I can't understand, not at least until you tell me. Why don't you like your father?"

Lucy turned her head away from Natsu for a brief second. She had never shown anyone these scars she had on her body. She knew that they were ugly so she always covered them up. No one saw them but her, but she knew that the only way Natsu would understand is if he knew. She pulled her hand away from Natsu's grip and turned around to face him.

"Do you want to know?" She said trying to keep her voice firm and not let it crack to show that she was about to cry.

She lifted the long sleeved shirt that she had on to reveal dozens of cigarette and cigar burns. Natsu looked over everyone of them, who did this to her? Who could do something like this? Did her father do this? Is that why she hates him so much?

Before Natsu could think his fingers brushed over a few of the scars. Lucy watched as her marveled at them, not in a good way, but not in a bad way. He wasn't disgusted by them, he was disgusted by whoever did this. She could feel his warm fingers dance upon her forearm as her trailed the scars.

"Your father. He did this to you?"

"Y-Yes." Lucy tried but couldn't keep her voice from shaking. She mentally slapped herself for not staying strong. One thing that she always hated was pity. She hated it when people pitied her.

Natsu looked up at Lucy then back down at the scars. "Is this all of them?"

Lucy shook her head 'no'. Natsu could feel anger well up inside his chest along with a small pang. Why would her own father do this to her?

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Lucy, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Lucy was stiff at first, but she melted into his embrace. She was glad that he didn't smell like alcohol right now, like he did last night. Natsu leaned his head down and rested it on top of Lucy's. "I'm sorry." He apologized through her hair.

He heard a small sniff, "It's okay." He could feel her hold around him tighten as she gave him a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"Last night."

"You don't have to be sorry for that."

Lucy buried her face into his chest. "Thank you." Her voice sounded muffled against the fabric of his black T that he had been wearing.

"I tell you what, instead of going with the others to drink how about me and you go do something fun?"

She looked up at him, releasing her hold around him. "That sounds like fun."

"Good. How about you go get ready and I will meet you back here at 7?"

She nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Lucy nervously brushed her hair. She had put on a pair of dark jeans and a plaid blue and black button-up shirt along with a black t-shirt under neath. She didn't button the shirt up, she just let it stay open because she had the t-shirt. She kinda liked the look, it was a little bit country, which wasn't really her style but she liked this look. She slipped on her dark purple converse and made her way out the door. It was 6:57 PM and she was supposed to meet Natsu behind the lounge area at 7.

Natsu was waiting on the same bench. He was wearing black jean shorts and a black T-shirt with a red zip-up hoodie. Lucy thought that he looked really, _really_ good.

"Hey." He waved.

"Hi." She waved back.

They stood across from eachother taking eachother in. Natsu thought that Lucy looked really cute in her.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts. They had been standing like that for a while... "Hey." He grabbed he hand and began to pull her towards the woods. "Come on follow me."

Lucy followed Natsu into the tree line and down a small path. Lucy wished that she had wore shorts, because it was quite humid outside and just walking made her sweat.

Natsu stopped after a few hundred yards then turned to Lucy. "Cover your ears and shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it? Please?"

"Ugh. Okay." She held her hands over her ears and closed her eye.

Natsu lead her a little further down the path. He removed her hands from her ears and whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Lucy opened her eyes. She looked at the sight before her. There was a hot spring, but it just wasn't in the middle of the forrest it over looked a cliff. From the cliff, you could see the city of Magnolia below. You could even see the beach front.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

"I thought so too." Natsu began taking off his hoodie and shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Going swimming, duh." He began to take off his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Lucy felt her face heat up. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah. Go ahead. I'll be there in a second."

_what am I going to do? Should I do what he just did? Would that be awkward? What if he tried to pull something on me?_

"Luce? You coming or what?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Lucy began taking off her shirt, leaving her bra on. Then she took off her shoes and jeans. Now she was just in her under garments. She sighed in relief that she had worn normal underwear today and nothing fancy like she usually did. She quickly made her way to the water and sunk into the warmth.

"Isn't this spring amazing?"

"Yes. It feels really nice." Lucy said her chin barley above the water.

Natsu swam over to her. "Hey, so, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm hoping to become a song writer or a novelist, but just in case that doesn't work out, I'm majoring in astronomy."

"Why astronomy?"

"Because I love the stars and constellations. My mother used to lay out on the grass on nights like this one."

Lucy floated on her back in the water, as did Natsu. They stayed silent for a while, they were just taking in the beauty of the night sky that still had a rosy tint to it from the sunset.

They would have continued to float if they hadn't bumped into each other. Both of them laughed. Natsu then turned upright in the water, he swam to a shallow part of the spring, bringing Lucy with him. Lucy floated above his lap as he sat criss-cross on a rock. He looked down and studied her features, he then stared to play with her hair. Lucy actually enjoyed the feeling.

Silence was kept until Natsu began humming a tune unknown to Lucy. Lucy perked her ears trying to catch the tune, but her stopped just as soon as he had started. Lucy frowned, "I liked that song. What's the name of it?"

"Oh, It's just from a song that I have been writing."

"What's it about?"

"I can't tell you yet. I have to finish it first."

Lucy pouted, "Aww, no fun."

Natsu laughed at the blonde. Lucy sat up in the water, on Natsu's lap, and leaned backwards into his chest her eyes still looking off the cliff down onto the town of magnolia. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into him. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. She had never been this close to a guy... at least, not a guy that she wanted to be close to.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"No, well, not really far into the future."

"What do you think will happen years from now? Will we still be the same people? Will we change?"

"I don't know... I hope that we change for the better and not the latter."

"Me too..." Natsu agreed quietly.

Natsu and Lucy sat together for hours talking about whatever came to their minds. Sometimes it was about silly things while others were deep questions like which came first? The chicken or the egg? Okay, maybe that wasn't a deep question, but still it is a good question to ask.

"We should head back." Natsu concluded with a deep sigh.

"Yeah. We only have one more day until classes start."

"Uggggh!" Natsu let out and exaggerated groan. "Don't remind me!"

Lucy giggled. One thing that Natsu had the power to do was make her laugh and smile. Something that was very rare for her. Lucy walked out of the spring with Natsu. He handed her a towel that he had brought in his back pack. Lucy dried herself off and slipped back in her street clothes, Natsu did the same.

They began walking back, down the same path they took to get to the spring. Lucy was walking but then she noticed her hand was really warm. She looked down to see it intertwined with Natsu's hand. She looked away immediately blushing the color of Erza's hair.

Natsu walked her all the way back to the girl's dorm. They had a rule that boys could not enter the dorms after 11:00. And it was 11:05. Natsu stood at the entrance with Lucy facing him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me, too. I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Lucy leaned against the wall while Natsu stood in front of her. _Damn, her lips are so... interesting. I wonder what they taste like. Thank God I have self-control otherwise I would already be all over her. _

"Well, Good night Natsu." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Night, Luce."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy!" Lucy was shaken awake by her favorite drunkard.

"Go away." She retreated further under the blankets.

"Lucy. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"You said that 5 minutes ago!"

"Shut up." She rolled away from the drunk towards the wall, at least she thought the wall was there. Apparently she got it mixed up with the side that didn't have the wall. So, she rolled off the bed and is now on the floor.

"UUUUUUGH!" She let out an exaggerated groan from the floor.

Cana laughed at the blonde. "That's what you get for not waking up."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"2 in the afternoon."

"Oh, OH. It's that late?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, I can understand why you might be tired..." Cana trailed off a smirk evident on her face.

"Huh?"

"Well, you know, both you and Natsu ditched us last night and you were gone for a few hours."

"Wha- NO! Dear God. No. We did not do anything like that."

"Wait, so you admit that you two were together?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Cana slide down onto the floor where Lucy was.

"Did you guys do anything fun~~"

"Well, we went into the woods and-"

"The woods? Are you sure that you guys didn't..."

"I am sure that I would remember if we did something like that, and it will never happen for one thing!"

"Yeah, sure. We all know that you guys got the hots for each other."

"No we don't! But anyways, we went into the woods to this hot spring. It was amazing because it looked over this cliff side and the sun was just going down when we got there and everything looked beautiful."

"Sounds romantic~"

"It really was- NO. I mean, if it was a date it would have been, but it wasn't a date...I think..."

"Well, what did you guys do?"

"We swam in the spring, of course. Then we just talked until we left."

"Did you guys skinny dip?"

"Well." Lucy held a finger to her chin. "We were both in our undergarments, which are basically the same thing as swim suits."

"No way! You went skinny dipping with pinkie!"

"What there is nothing wrong with that! People do it all the time."

"Boyfriends and Girlfriends do it all the time, not people who just want to stay friends."

"Whatever." Lucy pouted. "I'm going to go get ready. Why were the others waiting for us anyways?"

"We are going to help set up for a party at a friend' house of mine."

"Oh, okay." Lucy walked to her closet picked out some comfortable clothes and made her way to the bathroom where she changed and put on a little bit of make-up. She decided to wear a pair of shorts that went up mid-thigh along with a light green V-neck shirt that hugged her upper body in the all the right ways.

"You almost ready?" Cana echoed from the main living room.

"Yeah." Lucy put in her favorite heart earrings and then slipped her converse on.

"Okay, lets go. They said that they were going to meet us in front of the main lounge."

"Do we need cars?"

"We got that covered. Gajeel has a truck so we can all fit in the back."

"Oh, so tin-can is doing something helpful?"

Cana laughed, "Yes, he is. Now lets go. I am sure that they are already there waiting for us." Cana lead Lucy by her hand; essentially dragging her. Cana didn't let go until they saw the black truck that Lucy assumed was Gajeel's.

"Hey!"

"Cana! Lucy!"

"Hey, Luce!"

"Hey, guys." Lucy waved as they made there way closer to their group of friends.

"Took you guys long enough." Gajeel grunted.

"Not my fault. Lucy is a lazy ass. She would not get out of the bed, well. I don't think she would have gotten out of the bed unless she had rolled out of the bed on her own. I am pretty sure that she's knocked a few brain cells loose, if she even has any."

"Hey!" Lucy sounded offended. "I was tired. I can't help that."

"Yeah because you were out last night with someone..." Cana said under her breath.

"Would you shut up about that?"

"Shut up about what?" Natsu stepped in between the two.

"Nothing-"

"You two, together last night~" Cana chimed with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, because Lucy doesn't drink I thought it was stupid to go to a bar. So we just hung out."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Gajeel huffed from the front seat of the truck cab.

The group (Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Mira and Lisanna) made their way to the back of the truck.

"Hey, shrimp! Sit up here, I don't want you flying off because you're so small."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Sure." She hopped, literally, into the cab of the truck.

In the back, Natsu sat in the corner closest to the cab, Cana sat on one of the wheel bumps (I don't know what they are called, but it's that part where to truck bed curves up because the wheel is under it.) Mira and Lisanna sat together along the right side of the truck bed and Lucy sat in front of the little window that opens up into the cab of the truck.

Levy opened it up and Gajeel turned up the radio. Lucy didn't recognize the song at first but then it hit her.

"OH MAH GAWD I LOVE THIS SONG. TIN-CAN TURN IT UP!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Just shut up and turn the music up!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, but turned the radio up louder.

**someone please save us, us college kids!**  
**what my parents told me is what i did**  
**they said go to school and be a college kid**  
**but in the end i question why i did**

Lucy began singing pointing towards Natsu and waving her hands in the air making gestures that go along with the lyrics.

**i'm poor, i'm starving, i'm flat broke, i've got no cash to spend**  
**sell all my books for front row tickets to dave matthews band**  
**my girlfriend's at another school, i know this year will test her**  
**i called, found out she had three other boyfriends last semester**

**and that's why i say**  
**oh no! not for me, not for me**  
**call it torture, call it university**  
**no! arts and crafts is all i need**  
**i'll take calligraphy and then i'll make a fake degree**

Now, Levy began to sing along with Mira, Lisanna and Cana.

**80 grand later i found out that all that i had learned**  
**is that you should show up to take your finals and your midterms**  
**the party scene is kinda mean, i think it's sick and twisted**  
**the navy showed up at my dorm and claimed that i enlisted**

**and that's why i say**  
**oh no! not for me, not for me**  
**call it torture, call it university**  
**no! arts and crafts is all i need**  
**i'll take calligraphy and then i'll make a fake degree**

Lucy leans over and nudges Natsu. "Come on, sing with us!" Natsu rolls his eyes but joins in.

**don't get excited. she'll say "no" without a doubt you see**  
**and i've decided college girls just won't go out with me**  
**they make me nervous and they always catch me off my guard**  
**like cell phone services i drop out cause college is too hard**

Natsu began to really get into the song along with Lucy and then before you knew it Lucy was standing up in the truck bed dancing.

**it's time to call my father**  
**cause it's his alma mater**  
**good grades aren't what they seem**  
**i think he knows the dean**  
**it's time to call my father**  
**cause it's his alma mater**  
**he says he's proud of me**  
**but college always was his dream**  
**and i would always say it's not for me**

"Lucy! You're going to kill yourself!" Natsu yelled over the radio while holding onto the girl's leg so she wouldn't fly away.

**oh no! not for me, not for me**  
**call it torture, call it university**  
**no! arts and crafts is all i need**  
**i'll take calligraphy and then i'll make a fake degree**

**someone please save us, us college kids!**  
**what my parents told me is what i did**  
**they said go to school and be a college kid**  
**but in the end i question why i did**

"I will only fall if you let go, so if I die it's your fault." Lucy yelled back.

**do what will make you happy**  
**do what you feel is right**  
**only but one thing matters**  
**learn how to live your life**

**do what will make God happy**  
**do what you feel is right**  
**only but one thing matters**  
**learn how to live your life**

** "**Don't do that again!" Natsu breathed out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Lucy plopped down next to him. "Don't be such a baby." She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Natsu hissed in pain. "That hurt!" He joked.

"See, you are a cry baby!"

The others just watched the two other with amused faces, especially one certain bleach-blonde who loves to match-make.

Lucy leaned her back against Natsu's own back. She listened to his breathes and she even heard his stomach growl.

"So are you two dating?" Mira asked with a gleam in her eyes... oh god that can't be good.

Lucy choked on her spit. "What?" She managed to say between coughs.

"You guys act like a couple."

"Well, they did go skinny-dipping last night." Cana added.

"What the fuck, Cana?" Lucy shot the drunkard a look but all she did in return was raise her beer bottle and take a swig.

"No way! You guys are totally dating then."

"We are not dating Mira." Natsu answered the question for Lucy.

"You guys should! What do you think Lisanna?"

"Yes! They would make cute babies!"

Lucy and Natsu's faces both turned bright red.

Lucy shot up. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Not doing this right now." Lucy jumped up on top of the cab of the truck and slide down the windshield, then she sat on the hood while the truck kept driving down the road.

"Luce! What are you doing?"

"Getting away from them!" She yelled back.

"Bunny-girl! What the fuck are you doing?" Gajeel yelled out his window.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levy yelled. "She's trying to KILL herself. Lucy what are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying myself~" She leaned back onto the windshield, "How much longer is this car ride?"

"She's fucking crazy." Gajeel gave up and just turned the radio up louder.

Meanwhile, in the back of the truck...

"She could get herself killed doing that." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because she could die if she slides off that hood."

"Are you sure it's not because you like her or something?"

"NO. I am pretty sure that it's the fact that she could DIE."

"Well, I am sure that she has done it a few times before... I hope." Cana laughed into her beer.

"You guys are not helping."

"Come on, you have to like her. What if it was Gray out there?"

"If it was Gray then I would be the one to push him off the hood! Lucy is different."

"So you admit that you like her then."

"I like her but not like that." Natsu could feel his slight blush.

"What if it was Lisanna?" Mira pointed to her little sister.

"I would be worried of course! But because she is your sister I am sure that you would never let her out of your sight."

"True~"

"But you did say that Lucy was different. What did you mean by that?"

Natsu sat down and crossed his arms. "Now I see why Luce would want to risk her life to get away from you guys..."

"You can't deny it forever."

"We're here!" Lucy yelled from the hood of the truck. She climbed back up onto the cab and pulled Natsu up. She held onto his hands and they spun around.

"Lucy! What are you doing we could fall off."

"So?"

"So, we could get hurt. You could get hurt." He pulled Lucy into his arms and she crashed into his chest, causing him to fall on his ass on the cab's roof.

"Sorry." She laughed then slid down the windshield, Natsu quickly followed her.

Their group of friends met up with another group of people that Lucy had met at the last party. (Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal.)

"Hey, Gray!" Natsu waved to the raven haired boy.

"Hey." Lucy waved to the group in front of her.

"Hey, Lucy was it?" Gray asked. Juvia began to stare Lucy down and Lucy could feel the shivers that ran up her spine.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet ya, again." He stuck out his hand and Lucy gladly shook it.

"Listen her stripper. Don't mess with her other wise I'll knock you into next year."

"Oh, really? You remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I punched you in the face then you cried like a baby!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza sighed.

"Nope!"

"Yeah, were best friends!" Gray and Natsu wrapped each other's arms around each other's necks.

"She does know that they were fighting?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Just play along. You'll get used to it."

"Alright guys, so Bacchus said that the house is unlocked, but he's not home. He is getting some booze and food."

"Great. Then let's go!" Natsu cheered.

They group all made their way inside the house and began setting up tables, games and music.

* * *

**Song- College Kids by Reliant K**

**Please review any suggestions or comments you might have. **

**Thanks!**

**Peace **


End file.
